Tale of the West
by Serene Symphony
Summary: A SesshoumaruKagome story, full of actionadventure, romance, drama and great plot development. I hope.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Rating:** Mature

**Summary:** It was a commonly held belief all around that Kagome would end up with Inuyasha; however, things just were not in her favor. After the hanyou makes his choice, and it was not her, Kagome realizes that she was holding onto something never meant for her. After deciding that she should train in order to protect the now completed jewel, Kagome gets more than she bargains for in the form of love, war and a returning threat.

* * *

"Kagome are you absolutely positive about doing this?" Inuyasha asked with concern. She smiled at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling with determination. 

"Of course I am Inuyasha. This is what I must do. I did not receive the training Kikyo-sama did, and as the new protector of the jewel…it's my duty to do so."

"Inuyasha let her go. If she's sure about this then all we can do is support her decision." Sango said her eyes slightly teary. Ever one for training, Sango had immediately agreed with Kagome's idea to pursue further training.

"Lady Sango is right Inuyasha; it will do the Lady Kagome well to learn more of her miko abilities." Miroku added. Inuyasha 'feh'd' before glaring at the ground,

"I just don't see why that baka has to take you." Inuyasha said, bringing his glare to land full force on an absent-minded Kouga. Kouga glared back while Kagome merely sighed.

"Inuyasha, the northern lands are Kouga's territory. It will be easier for me to gain entrance without catching the notice of Lord Ryu-sama by traveling with him. Plus, Kouga is faster than you." She smiled to take the sting out of her words before giving Shippo one last hug.

"I'll miss you kiddo!" She said while ruffling his hair. He pawed at her arm, pushing her hands from his head.

"Kagommme! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't let people see you doing that!" He whined. Kagome laughed, before setting him down.

"Have fun Kagome! We'll see you soon right?"

Kagome smiled, nodded, and hoisted her monstrous yellow bag upon her back.

"Bye guys! Don't worry about me!" She yelled back before nodding at Kouga. He picked her up, made a face at Inuyasha, and then sped off into the rising sun before veering north. The last thing Kagome heard before he really picked up speed was Inuyasha threatening to kill Kouga.

"This is a good place to stop, don't you think?" Kouga said while slowing down. Kagome nodded, just grateful to be on her own two feet again. Even without the Shikon shards in his legs, Kouga was extremely fast.

Starting a fire, Kagome took out packs of ramen and, after offering to make Kouga some, began to prepare her meal.

"So, who's this miko you're supposed to be training with?" He asked casually. Kagome smiled.

"Lady Haruna is the last descendent of Midoriko, she is the one who picks those who will become the guardians of the Shikon Jewel."

"Why doesn't she do it?"

"She does not wish for the burden, and being Midoriko's descendent would offset the balance held within the jewel the results of which could be devastating." She poked at her ramen, felt that it was ready and began eating.

"Could be?" Kouga asked confused.

Slurping at a few noodles, Kagome nodded.

"Well, no one really knows what would happen were the balance to be offset. You see, right now Midoriko's soul and the soul of the demon she fought to her death, are in an eternal battle, if say Haruna-sama were to become the guardian, being the descendent of Midoriko would give Midoriko's soul and extra boost, causing her to win the battle. Now, while some may think this is a good thing, no one knows what will happen with the destruction of one of the souls within the Jewel."

Kouga nodded.

"But what about all the evil the jewel has been exposed to? Wouldn't that give the demon she was fighting an extra boost as well?" Kagome shook her head, a noodle dangling oddly out the side of her mouth.

"No because none of those demons have the same soul, or in Haruna-sama's case, a similarly patterned soul like that of the demon housed within. For instance," here she stopped to finish the last of her noodles, "if the descendent of the demon were to get his or her hand on the jewel, his/her soul would be similar enough to relay power to that demon, tipping the balance and destroying Midoriko."

Kouga nodded once again. "So that's why there have always been miko's there to guard the jewel." Kagome shook her head.

"Yes and no. You see, the demon Midoriko-sama fought was the last of its kind, or so we believe so the only thing we mikos do is protect the jewel from those who wish to use it for evil. Like Naraku once did before we stopped him." Kouga nodded again.

"Well, why don't you just make a wish on the damned thing and make it disappear forever."

Kagome smiled sadly.

"Because the jewel will **never** disappear forever, making a wish only causing it to…go into hiding, if you will, for a short amount of time. Before it reappears, and then we would not know where it would reappear. It could, for all we know, appear in the lap of someone like Naraku, and then where would that leave us. No, making a wish on the jewel is the one of the worst things we could do."

Something in her tone of voice made Kouga think that maybe she had this conversation before. Maybe with a certain mutt-face? Shaking his he killed the fire and handed her his hand. He smiled roguishly down at her before picking her up and running full speed towards the Lady Haruna's home on the northern border.

**I**

Kagome stood, now alone, in front of a modest looking hut. She glanced around her apprehensively. _Well, you've come this far no sense in backing out now_. Taking a deep breath, she walked slowly towards the hut, acknowledging the powerful barrier that allowed her to enter.

"Kagome-chan, welcome to your new home."

Kagome looked towards the doorway staring into the wise hazel eyes of Midoriko's last known descendent.

"Thank you for accepting me as your apprentice Haruna-sama."

She smiled, showing a youth that belied her forty some odd years.

"Think nothing of it. Time is against me, and I believe that I should begin to impart some of my great grandmother's wisdom. Come, and from now on, you shall address me as Haruna-sensei."

Kagome readjusted her bag as she entered into Haruna-sensei's home. Crossing the threshold she felt that this was the beginning of a new adventure.

**I**

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands of the Setting Sun stood on the marble railing of his personal balcony overlooking his lands. The forests surrounding his home were awash in the radiant glow of the setting sun. Birds flew past; they're 'v' formation cresting the mountain peaks before disappearing into the north. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in a moment of rare peace. It was moments like these, moments when he could enjoy the inherent beauty of the West that he was glad he took on the mantle of Lord of the West. In these moments, times in which the earth prepared for the coming of night and the rising of the moon, the land soaked in the last rays of the sun, holding the warmth until the coming of the cold moon.

Sesshoumaru lingered on the balcony in a slight meditative stance. At least until his room door snapped open.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is hungry Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru held back a sigh before turning to face the eight-year-old girl.

"Rin, where is Jaken?"

Rin stopped while her brow creased in concentration. A small frown formed on her slightly freckled face.

"Rin does not know? Jaken and Rin were in the garden and then…OH!" Her face brightened in remembrance and Sesshoumaru held back a smile. "Jaken is talking to the messenger!" She smiled as he patted her head before running circles around him.

"Come Rin."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Coming down the stairs and into the reception room of his abode, Sesshoumaru found Jaken dismissing one of many of the West's messengers and scouts. Standing at the foot of the stairs, Sesshoumaru waited until Jaken relayed the message, knowing he did not have to ask.

"Milord Sesshoumaru-dono!" Jaken squawked. He bowed while relaying the message. "Your scout Ryujin has reported that the miko of Midoriko's blood has taken on an apprentice. You asked to be informed of her every move and that is the latest." He stood and bowed, glaring at Rin who was presently sticking her tongue out at him. Sesshoumaru either did not notice, or did not care. Jaken believed it was the latter.

"Interesting." He said a thoughtful look within his eyes. Jaken tore his eyes from Rin, they're silent staring contest coming to an end with Jaken procuring the title of looser once again, and glanced at Sesshoumaru, awaiting orders.

"Tell Ryujin to keep an eye on them." Jaken nodded, even though Sesshoumaru was not looking.

"And the girl?"

"Find out who she is if you can." Bowing once more, Jaken set out to fulfill his Lord's orders. After all, there was nothing more fulfilling than fulfilling Lord Sesshoumaru-dono's orders.

**I**

Kanna, child and spawn of Naraku, stood alone in a dark cave. Her eerily empty eyes shone with a desperate fervor. Her once pristine white dress stood in shoddy rags on her equally disruptive body. In her small hands, a small blue framed mirror sat. This mirror held her gaze so attentively. This mirror, which caused the obsessive gleam in her eyes. However, unlike most mirrors, this one did not cast back her reflection. No, it showed the face of a more sinister being. One with malicious red eyes, and a too, too handsome face, it showed the darkly handsome face of Naraku.

"I will get out of her Kanna, and when I do I will be weaker than the state I am in now. I will need to you erect a barrier that will conceal my presence from all." His voice was smoothly and darkly seductive, and reverberated throughout the small cave.

"Yes Master. I do not think I will have the strength to erect such a barrier, however…"

Naraku's eyes gleamed through the mirror, his inky black surroundings giving the impression of a floating head.

"However…?"

"I believe I know someone whose soul will give me the needed boast to perform such a task." Her voice was monotone, and sounded wrong coming from the lips of one who looked like a child, albeit a dirty child.

"Do what you will Kanna, just make sure the barrier is up by the time I'm ready to come out of this…imprisonment."

"Yes Master."

**I**

(**Three Years Later**)

Kagome kneeled on one knee, the other raised to support her elbows.

"Do you yield?" She asked, her voice never wavered to show the complete exhaustion she felt. Below her, Haruna-sensei law with Kagome's practice katana at her throat. A roguish smile sat upon her face.

"I find, Kagome, that I must yield."

Kagome rose, sweat dripping from every pore on her body. She held out her arm, helping her sensei to rise.

"Nice job Kagome. There is nothing more that I can teach you. Go clean yourself and we will end you training with parting gifts.

Kagome smiled, bowed and bounded off to the nearby pond.

Relaxing, Kagome found that she could not stop smiling. _Finally its over! Even though my training was rushed and more brutal than most priestess endure, I still think that this was the best decision I've ever made_.

Jumping out of the pond (still not used to the cold water after three years), Kagome braided her long hair, now reaching slightly past her waist, and flung the braid over her shoulder. Slipping into her white and black haori and hakamas, she walked slowly to what had slowly become her home. Standing in front with three packages in her arms was Haruna.

"Kagome. Your training is now finished," she smiled slightly "all I have left to give you are your weapons. These were made by the great Totousai (sp?) from fangs of Lady Tsubame of the Northern Fox clan."

Unwrapping the first two packages, she revealed twin swords of a dark blue hue. The sheathes were made of a pure ivory hue with twin sapphire dragons running down their length. On the pommel of the hilt sat large jewels of such a pale blue they almost appeared white.

"These are gifts from me to you Kagome. And lastly, I will give you what every miko holds dear."

Taking the third and final package, she unwrapped it revealing in elegantly carved bow. Its shaft was made of a wood unknown to Kagome, but it shined with a dark blue glow. Etched in silver were the kanji symbols for a phrase that Haruna-sensei had drilled into her since that first, long day of practice: "to protect by any means". A heart-warming smile came across her face as she threw her arms around the older woman.

"Thank you Haruna-sensei. For everything."

The elder lady smiled, lines appearing on her face that Kagome had not seen.

"Go Kagome…there has been much that you have been detached from. The world is in need of you. Things have…" her voice cracked, and Kagome began to worry "well you'll see once you step out of my barrier. Go Kagome, you are needed."

Giving her mentor one last hug, Kagome stepped outside of the barrier and the only home she'd known for the past three years. Without looking back.

* * *

**SS: **Well that was the first chapter. Please review! I'd like to know what you think before I continue, I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviews, heavens no, just a little feedback! Flames are welcomed as well.

However, if you say something along the lines of "SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME CAN'T BE TOGETHER" I'll laugh at your face. Because I gave warning in my summary. Why would you even click on the story?

Some people are sad, sad little lonely and depraved critics.

--Also, Kagome's training was progressed in order to progress the story faster. I'm sorry if that seemed extremely fast to any of you, but the story really starts after her actual training. The rest of the story is not that fast, not that fast at all so don't worry.

**OH! AND I HAD NO TIME TO CHECK THIS, SO IF THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER SUCK…ER SORRY?**


End file.
